


Dean's Game

by marie_g



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Panties, Collars, Dean is a little shit who teases Castiel, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_g/pseuds/marie_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is just a seventeen year old with a boring life, that is, until Dean Smith comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all my Instagram followers who wanted this so badly. Twink!Cas and Dean Smith. I apologize for grammar and spelling errors ahead of time. Love you all, thanks for all the support! More chapters if this one gets good feed back. <3

A job fair. A fucking fair. Out of all the goddamn things his boss could've made him do, a job fair at a local high school. Annoying teenagers who don't give two shits, especially about a marketing manager. Boring job, who wants that? 

 

Dean Smith was only 35 years old but he felt like he was 60, his back ached and his joints felt stiff. While he worked out every morning, things just didn't work like they used to in his prime. Sure, he was attractive and had a great body, he just couldn't wink at a woman and make her swoon like he used to. 

As he packed up his bag, slipping a few papers in there with a speech to say to every sorry teen that came to his booth, he sighed and wished he didn't have to go through this bullshit. He could easily replace it with, "This job sucks, it's boring, next stand". But, Dean was trying to get in good with the boss, as he wanted a raise. Dean made his way to his car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, driving to the high school, seeing all the students already lining up outside. None of them seemed too happy.

Breathing out small curse, he slung the bag over his shoulder and began to stride into the gym. Girls swooned over his heartbreaker smile, he even threw out a wink or two just to make their day a little better. Not to mention it boosted his self esteem a little too much. 

As his turn for a lecture came along, Dean gave his tiny, rather boring speak about marketing. No one seemed interested; as usual. No one ever was. Rolling his eyes, Dean made his way from the spot at the podium to his tiny little booth. 

The usual students passed by, a couple nerds, some teenage girls with raging hormones and even a few boys. It was always like this, he supposed he just had that appeal. Older, sexy, mysterious; Dean Smith. 

It was nearly quitting time when a young boy approached him, small figures with dark raven hair and blue eyes that were more intense than the sea itself. Fucking Christ, Dean thought after furrowing his brow just slightly. This kid was a goddamn twink. The boy began batting his long eyelashes at him as he opened his mouth to speak. "Hello," The other male cooed gently, his voice deep and filled with hidden intentions. For a twink, this boy sure had a dark voice. 

"Here to learn about marketing?" Dean questioned while quirking an eyebrow, leaning over the table just slightly. 

"Not really. More interested in what happens in the office behind closed doors."

What kind of game was this kid fucking playing?

"What's your name? I'm Dean Smith." His voice rolled into a deep purr now, the kind he used on women in the bar when he got desperate. 

"Castiel Novak." Castiel's hand moved forward and traced a single finger up his, blue and white, pinstriped shirt. 

"Well, Castiel," Dean drew out his name like a prayer, letting it settle on his tongue. "I could bring you in some time. Show you the ropes, kid."

Castiel's enchanting blue eyes perked up at that last word, something much darker glazing over them. "I can do much more than a kid, sir."

Fuck. Cas did not just say that. Slightly shamed, a shiver ran down his spine and went straight to his cock. Goddammit. This fucking twink was not going to do this to him. 

Noticing the obvious deep shade of crimson on his cheeks, the boy spoke up once more, this time with a cocky smirk on his lips. "You busy tonight?"

For him, Dean would never be busy. As long as it meant fucking Castiel into oblivion. Unable to speak, body limp, filled with Dean's come. 

"Not at all." Dean said simply, mind filled with lust and need. Not at all.

\--

He was only 17 but Castiel knew what he wanted and his name was Dean fucking Smith. The way he stood, so much confidence. Castiel bet he was bow legged because of his huge cock. Jesus, this man was well over 35 but he wanted him much more than he should've. 

So, when the opportunity came to speak to him, Cas jumped on it. Prowled, hunted, all for the man in the well fitting suit. 

After they exchanged numbers, the two parties made their separate ways and Cas returned to his class. No one asked about Dean except a few girls did chat about him. How his eyes sparkled or how he smiled or winked at them. Yeah?, Castiel thought, he's going to be fucking me over a desk tonight. He was the winner out of everyone, Castiel Novak was going to be Dean Smith's tonight. 

\--

As he got into his old truck, he looked at the slip of paper with the address. 729 Alamo Way. That was downtown in the business district, Castiel reminded himself. He had dressed in an all black suit, except for a dark blue tie that brought ot all together. 

He could barely keep his erection to a minimum as he finally entered the building. It was cold and professional, the desk clerk sending Cas to floor 28 where he found himself in front of Dean's secretary. 

"Dean Smith?" He asked and shifted his weight from foot to foot, blue eyes now showing anxiety rather than lust. What if this was all a prank? A sick joke? 

"Oh, he was expecting you! Right this way, sir." Adjusting his suit jacket a little, a door to a corner office was brought open for him and exposed the same gorgeous man he met earlier that day. 

"Thank you, Charlie," Dean said, voice confident, tied together with a grateful smile before she shut the door fully. 

"You have a loud voice…" His hands worked on his own tie, loosening it and undoing two buttons. Maybe he was a tease but he was damn good at it. "I wonder in what other ways it could be used." Castiel's voice was raised slightly at the end and Dean was circling him, watching him, stalking him like prey. 

"You wanna find out, don't you?" Dean's hands were found their way to Castiel's hips and gripped firmly, his back to Dean's chest. "You're such a tease, batting your eyelashes, swinging your hips." His voice wasn't a purr anymore, rather a growl of dominance but Cas wasn't having any of it. 

"You act as if you don't like it, Mr. Smith." Cas moved forward and yes, swung those hips to his advantage. Slow steps, slow swings, all for show and all for Dean. Once he reached the desk, Castiel bent over and spread his legs slightly but was quickly stopped by Dean who pushed up against his. He was only half hard, from what Castiel could tell, but fuck if he wasn't huge. 

"Never said that," Dean's voice was getting rougher and more desperate as he continued to grind against Castiel's ass. "Fuck, you just know how to work your body, don't you...?" 

"Maybe, do you know how to use it?"

Dean sent a sharp spank to the left of his ass, making it sting but it was quick and short lived. A moan escaped his mouth and Dean shook his head. 

"No noise. There's other people in this building, baby." Without hesitation, Dean shoved Castiel's body over his wooden desk and the older male kicked his legs open more. Strong hands ran over his rear, squeezing, touching. 

"Make me," Castiel snapped back at him before pushing up against his palms but he soon learned that was the wrong thing to do. Those same hands quickly came down on his ass again, harder, four in fast succession. 

Dean leaned down some, his lips brushing against the shell of Castiel's ear. "Do you think this is a game, whore?" His breath was hot and heavy, dipping his head down and licking a stripe up his own neck. 

Cas hesitated, not sure if he wanted to say this. 

"Yes."


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out how much Dean enjoys teasing and that he enjoys giving unique gifts.

With their bodies pressed together, his own hand still on the trouser fabric above his ass, Dean could tell Castiel was desperate for him. In a new form of punishment, Dean delayed for a moment before ripping his own body away from the younger males. "We have reservations." He sense tell by Castiel's actions that he was deeply displeased and even a little pissed off. Castiel's next words only proved it further. 

"Dickhead," Castiel fixed up his tie and buttoned back up his shirt, walking out the door as Dean held it open for him. Shamelessly, the elder male couldn't keep his green eyes off Castiel's ass. Oh, this was wrong, this was so wrong. And Dean fucking loved it. 

It took less than twenty-five minutes and the technically illegal couple walked into a fancy restaurant. Castiel's hips nudging against Dean's every time they took a step, his heart beat raced and skipped a beat. 

"You're a tease," Castiel said with a bitter tone yet there was a sweet smile on his face. He was such a puzzle, Dean said mentally, he could spend his life figuring Castiel out. 

"Just wait." 

The two ordered their dishes and wasted time in small talk and Dean found out, this kid was smart as hell. He was on the waiting list to intern for the White House, Cas even wanted to be the president of the United States. Besides his straight A report cards and outstanding record, he was very easy to talk to. Yet, that didn't stop Dean's hand from traveling up his thigh and trailing dangerously close to his crotch. 

"Don't," Castiel warned, shoving away his digits. He was not in the mood to be teased and given a boner, in the middle of the best restaurant he'd ever been to. 

Luckily, the place they were sitting was a booth, allowing Dean and Cas to push their bodies closer. "You know you like it, Castiel Novak. Aged seventeen, horny, desperate for my cock." His voice was deep, lips pressed directly against Castiel's ear. Dean could sense by the way he tensed up and goosebumps rose on his arm, he loved this, too. 

The two ate in silence, Dean's hands continuously moving, brushing over the rising bulge in Castiel's trousers. 

Whimper, Castiel fucking whimpered. The noise went straight down his spin and straight to his dick. Every noise he made, straight to his sensitive member. Every. Time. 

By the time the two got out of there, Castiel was calling his parents and saying he was spending the night at a friends. They didn't need to know that Dean was going to fuck him so hard he wouldn't walk straight for at least a week. 

"Tell me how desperate you are." Dean practically groaned at this point and gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. Castiel was kissing on Dean's neck and palming himself, as soon as the elder saw his hand, he shoved it away. "Absolutely no touching yourself. You listen to me now. This is my game. My rules."

His breath was getting heavier with lust, needy, desperate. Just like Dean wanted him. "Yes, daddy," Castiel breathed, pressing open mouthed kisses to the hollow of Dean's neck. 

"That's right, baby."

 

Passing over the Brooklyn Bridge from Manhattan to Brooklyn, this allowed Dean to drive to his penthouse. Castiel was still needy and begging for Dean. As he led them into the tall building, Dean kept himself collected and calm all the way up the elevator. Level 31, room 402. They made it there in record time without even touching. As they finally got inside, Dean walked across the large living room and slipped off his suit jacket, the clean, crisp, white shirt fully exposed underneath. Castiel nearly melted. 

As he turned around, Dean took Castiel's soft, smaller hands into his own; Smith pulled Novak close and flushed against his chest. "I have a present for you. It's laid out in the bathroom, why don't you go look?" 

\-- 

Castiel's heart was about to burst through his ribs, Dean making him feel like he was on cloud nine. 

"You got me something? How romantic," Castiel retorted in a sarcastic tone and made his way into the bathroom. It was modernized, everything slick and black and white, most of the surfaces being matte. But, laying on the toilet seat was a small outfit. 

It was a small pair of black panties along with tall stockings and a garter that attaches it all together. While the panties and stockings were sheer, the garter was a dark black. A little pink bow accented the middle of the panties, making a shiver run down the young males spine. Dean was going to drive him insane. 

It was a little tight but Cas finally squeezed into it, admiring his rather curvy figure in the mirror before he heard a bang on the wall. Dean was waiting. For him. Castiel was going to be fucked by the manager of the most successful business in New York City. 

Finally, Castiel took up the courage and slowly swung open the wooden door to find Dean Smith standing in those damn tight briefs not too far away. 

"Look at my little angel," The taller man cooed and swung a little black and silver circle around his pointer finger. "I got you one last thing for being such a good boy, baby." Obeying unspoken orders by moving forward and tilting his head up. A cold leather was placed along his skin and snapped at the back, the cling of tags in the front signaling it was a collar. Dean was very serious about this, Cas smiled, he liked this. 

"Yes, daddy." Castiel took initiative and laid down onto the bed, back arching and palms digging into the mattress. He was doing his best to seem attractive to Dean Smith. 

"You're just begging for my cock, aren't you?" His voice wasn't so gentle anymore and suddenly, a cold strip of a smooth fabric ran against the sheer of his new panties. 

"Anything for you, daddy, I'll be your little slut." 

"Oh, you're going to be much more than just a slut." The fabric suddenly left his ass and came down hard against the flesh of his ass. The scream the escaped the back of Castiel's throat was inevitable, grasping the blanket under him so tightly that his knuckles went ghostly white. "You want this. You need this, I can tell." A single, smooth finger was tracing down his spine, slipping under the panties as it lifted it up slightly, only to snap back against Castiel's skin. 

"Watch it!" Cas hissed but was immediately shut up by another sharp hit from the whip. 

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm your daddy, got that, my lovely little slut?" A body was suddenly on top of his, shoving Castiel's face into the mattress. Cas could feel Dean's erection digging into his upper thigh, causing a noise of pleasure to come up in his throat. 

"Daddy! Please, daddy." A gentle hand came up to Castiel's throat and squeezed ever so slightly. The pressure went straight to Castiel's already leaking cock, whines and whimpers coming out. "Daddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback. I PROMISE real smut and proper aftercare in the next chapter but I promised this tonight and I did my best. I love you all. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thank you. Comments and kudos are welcomes greatly. I love you! xx


End file.
